


Do you believe in soulmates?

by multikags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multikags/pseuds/multikags
Summary: Kuroo was in college and wanted to visit his friends from Nekoma. Well, honestly, he wanted to see the tiny setter he had a crush on.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 86





	Do you believe in soulmates?

It was Kuroo’s first year in college, so he hadn’t seen his high school friends in a while. He missed practicing volleyball with them. But he specially missed his small setter. 

He hadn’t seen Kenma in almost a month, due to all the homework the both of them had. Besides, Kenma wasn’t someone who texted a lot (besides texting to Hinata), so it was really hard for them to keep their friendship as it was before. Though, to be honest, Kuroo wasn’t so fond of the fact that they were only friends. 

He doesn’t know when he started liking the setter, but he was sure that when Kenma looked into his eyes in their last match together, and said ‘thank you, for getting me into volleyball’, Kuroo’s heart felt like exploding. 

Still, he was really scared of letting Kenma know about his feelings. He was scared of ruining their friendship, since the thought of Kenma liking him back seemed almost impossible. If Kenma liked someone, then it would be Hinata for sure; was what Kuroo usually thought. Talking to Tsukkishima about it helped, since he’s someone really smart. He usually told him that he should stop being a coward and just confess. It was refreshing to have someone who raised your self-esteem, though he still didn’t have to courage to confess. 

Kuroo was having a week with not too much homework, so he decided to text Yamamoto to see if he could visit the team today, and grew a huge smile when he told him that he could come after practice ended. He was now on his way to Nekoma, trying to calm his heart while thinking about seeing Kenma. While he was taking the train, he couldn’t help but fear that Kenma doesn’t miss him, and that he’ll be annoyed. But, taking Tsukkishima’s advice, he decided to take the risk. 

He arrived a little bit past six, when the sun was beginning to set and the sky was in a beautiful orange and pink tone. He walked to the gym, filled with memories of the past three years, feeling his heart race faster. When he opened the door, he saw Tora spiking one of Kenma’s set, hitting it just next to the line. Tora was smiling, happy that his line shots were starting to be more and more consistent. But all of Kuroo’s attention was on Kenma. 

He was moving his dyed hair out of his face, showing his delicate features. Kuroo blushed until he noticed Yamamoto’s hand on his back.

“Hi, Kuroo!!!” Yamamoto yelled. 

Kenma turned around quickly, and Kuroo could notice his eyes were wide open with surprise.  
“How’s everyone doing?” he managed to ask, while his eyes couldn’t leave Kenma. 

Kenma started walking towards him, and Kuroo couldn’t control his pounding heart. “What are you doing here?” The setter asked. 

Kuroo feared that he wasn’t happy to see him, but Yamamoto quickly responded. “That’s not the way to welcome your former captain, Pudding Head.” 

“I just wanted to see you guys. We haven’t talked in like forever.” Kuroo managed to say. His throat was dry and it was hard for him to talk because of the nerves. 

Kenma nodded and turned around. “We can talk more when practice is over.” 

Kuroo just nodded and sat down to talk with the coach. He waited for 30 minutes, and then Kenma approached him. 

“Wanna go to the arcade?” Kenma said, avoiding eye contact.

“Sure.” 

Kuroo said goodbye to everyone on the team and approached Kenma, who was waiting for him outside of the gym. They started walking towards the arcade, none of them talking.

“So, how are the first years?” Kuroo decided to ask, in order to break to awkward silence they were getting into. Usually, even if none of them were talking, they never were tense around each other; walking with an awkward silence was something new to both of them. 

“They’re fine. I’m still trying to synch with most of them though. Lev doesn’t help with the crackheads.” 

Kuroo laughed and a sad smile grew in Kenma’s face. Kuroo looked at him with a frown and Kenma looked away trying to hide his face. Kuroo couldn’t avoid thinking that Kenma looked beautiful at this time of the day. With the sunset making his skin glow, and giving shininess to his bleached hair. 

Even though Kuroo felt his cheeks blushing, he couldn’t help his curiosity. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, it’s just that it’s weird not playing with you.” Kuroo’s heart begun jumping in his chest. He couldn’t believe that Kenma was telling him this. Even though Kuroo knew that he was important to his friend, hearing Kenma himself say it was something that never ceased to surprise him. 

Kenma was still avoiding making eye contact, and when Kuroo was about to answer, they arrived to the arcade. Kenma rushed inside, heading to their favorite game. Kuroo sighed and followed him. 

They spent hours in the arcade. They didn’t talk a lot about school or anything; not even volleyball. They just enjoyed their company. Sometimes, when Kuroo got distracted, he would feel as if he was again in high school. As if he was going to see Kenma at school the next morning, walk together to school, and spike his sets. 

Each time Kenma won, he would make fun of Kuroo’s skills, and each time Kuroo watched him smile or laugh, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to control his feelings, cause in times like this, when he felt that urge to hug and kiss Kenma, he also remembered why he didn’t confess. He didn’t think he could bear Kenma leaving him. He didn’t think he could bear Kenma ending their friendship. He didn’t think he couldn’t bear Kenma being disgusted about it. 

Kuroo never told Kenma that he was bi. They never talked about love or relationships, unless Kuroo was going through a breakup. In those times, Kenma would normally hug him and play volleyball with him until the both of them couldn’t breathe. Kuroo had always appreciated how Kenma did special efforts for him when he was not at his best. The rational part of his brain (which was mixed with Tsukkishima’s voice) always told him that the caring Kenma he knew would never be disgusted by him. But his paranoid part couldn’t help but think that nobody would accept him. He knew that it made no sense though. At the end of the day, Tsukki already knew and accepted him; but still, he wasn’t able to control those thoughts. 

“You’re spacing out again.” Kenma said, waving his hand in front of Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Oh, ‘m sorry.”

Kenma closed his eyes slightly, giving him a skeptical look. “You sure you’re ok? Maybe it’s late. I haven’t checked the time.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Kuroo took his phone to see the time and opened his eyes in surprise. 

“Shit! It’s already 11.” 

“Do you have to be somewhere?” Kenma asked, while he stopped playing. 

“Not anymore. The last train left at 10:30” Kuroo ran his hands through his hair, sighing with frustration. 

“Why don’t you stay at your mom’s house? It’s not far away and you could just leave tomorrow morning.” 

“My mom’s not here. She had some business trip.” 

Kenma stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “Then stay at my house.” Kuroo felt butterflies again and couldn’t hide his blush. Kenma’s face also started to blush, Kuroo noticed, but he moved his face to look anywhere, except Kuroo’s face. “I mean, I’m sure my mom will be happy to see you.” 

Kuroo had mixed feeling, feeling happy and disappointed at the same time. He was not sure if his friend was lying or not, and with Kenma hiding his face, it was even more difficult to tell. “If it doesn’t bother you, sure.” 

Kenma was in his bathroom brushing his teeth while Kuroo was getting inside Kenma’s bed. When they arrived, Kenma’s mom was delighted to see Kuroo and to have him there. But when Kenma asked his mother if Kuroo could sleep there, his mom told them that they didn’t have clean bed sheets or another bed for him to use. Kenma quickly said that they could sleep in the same bed and almost ran to his bedroom afterwards. Kenma’s mom just shrugged and left Kuroo blushing alone. 

It took Kuroo at least 5 minutes to calm his heart. It was not like he could stop his anxiousness and the butterflies he felt, but at least he wasn’t feeling like his heart would leave his chest. He walked upstairs and knocked the door. He heard Kenma jumping scared with the sudden noise at the other side of the door. Kuroo felt the urge to laugh, but he wasn’t so much better himself, so he just played nervously with his fingers while waiting. 

When Kenma opened the door, he was already changed into pajamas. Kuroo didn’t remembered that Kenma’s pajamas were that cute and he hadn’t prepared for that. He was wearing a big, red hoodie that could have been Kuroo’s, suspecting by the size, and white shorts that hid beneath the hoodie. Kuroo felt his face heating up in a matter of 2 seconds and suspected that he was as red as Kenma’s hoodie. 

Kenma looked Kuroo’s blushed face and quickly turned. “Since I guess you don’t have a toothbrush, get in bed, I’ll go brush my teeth.” The setter left the room quickly, leaving Kuroo blushing. 

When he was already settling, Kenma left the bathroom and walked to the opposite side of the bed. Fortunately or unfortunately, Kenma’s bed was not so big, so Kuroo almost ended up spooning Kenma. Kuroo suddenly felt the craving desire of smelling and stroking the setter’s hair. It had grown since the last time they had seen each other, and Kuroo thought that by this point Kenma could use a bun. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but when he was about to pet the setter’s hair, Kenma talked. “Are you still awake?” 

Due to the position they were, Kuroo couldn’t see Kenma’s face, so was grateful that Kenma couldn’t see him blushing. “Yeah.”

Kenma suddenly moved from his position, trying to look at Kuroo’s face. “We didn’t really talk about how you were doing in college. Did you make friends?” 

Kuroo accommodated, resting his head in his hand. “Yeah, since I’m in a lot of classes with Bokuto he has helped me.” He smiled remembering his friend. “Though I’m not gonna lie. I still mainly talk with Bokuto and just socialize with the others when I have to.”

“Hm, I’ve been talking a lot with Akaashi, since we have a lot of practice games. He misses Bokuto-san a lot.” Kenma wasn’t looking to Kuroo’s eyes, and Kuroo could notice how Kenma was getting shier about what they were talking about. He didn’t get it though. 

Kuroo chuckled, deciding not to overthink about Kenma’s expressions. “Yeah! Bokuto never shuts up about Akaashi. They see each other a lot though. They don’t seem to be able to be apart for too long.” 

Kenma stayed quite for a while. “Do you-“ He said hesitantly. Kuroo could see the conflict Kenma was going through clearly in the setter’s expressions. He always knew what Kenma was feeling, almost as if Kenma was an open book to Kuroo. “Do you think they like each other?” 

Kuroo didn’t know what to answer. He had once a talk with Bokuto about it, at the beginning of their second year. Bokuto wouldn’t stop talking about the new first year setter and Kuroo, half joking, half serious, asked him if he liked Akaashi.

Bokuto thought about it for a couple seconds, and then shrugged. “Maybe. I need to know him more though.” 

Bokuto changed the subject, not leaving space for Kuroo to ask more about it. Kuroo had never seen gay relationships as something bad, but he knew that most people saw it as something terrible. He wasn’t surprised that Bokuto didn’t think it was a big deal, but after that conversation he started to, little by little, doubt about whether his feeling for Kenma were romantic or not. 

Kenma raised his gaze to see Kuroo’s reaction, while Kuroo was deep in his own thoughts. Kenma was really good at reading people, so when Kuroo noticed that he had stayed silent for god knows how long, he didn’t have time to think what he would say. “Don’t you find it weird?”

Kuroo wanted to slap himself. Kenma opened his eyes and quickly turned his gaze down. When Kenma started turning himself to look away, Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s arm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that I wasn’t sure of what you think about it.”

Kenma arched his eyebrows, and gave him a skeptical look. “What do YOU think about it?”  
Kuroo felt his throat go dry, his heart pounding. “I don’t think it’s weird.” He didn’t want to say more, scared of what Kenma would say.

Kenma was looking at him intensely, and Kuroo noticed that he still didn’t believe him. While one part of his brain was thinking “fuck it, just tell him. Clearly he won’t mind,” the other part of his brain was thinking “I’ll regret it. I can’t lose him.” 

“I’m bi.” Kuroo ended up saying. He quickly turned his gaze away from Kenma, but suddenly, he felt arms wrapping around his chest. 

“You really are an idiot if you believe I could actually think something bad about you.” Kenma said against his chest. Kuroo’s heart began racing in his chest, feeling warmness coming from Kenma’s body. He felt extreme happiness and quickly hugged Kenma back. A part of him was scared that Kenma would notice his heart pounding, but the overwhelming relief he felt was stronger than any other feeling. 

Kuroo wanted to stay like these for the rest of his life, but Kenma pulled away after a couple seconds. 

“Since when did you know?” Kenma said in a low voice, staying close to Kuroo. 

‘When I noticed I liked you’, Kuroo thought. Yeah, he was not gonna say that. Kenma not finding him weird didn’t mean that he liked him. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe in my second or third year.” 

Kuroo was dying of curiosity, wanting to ask Kenma if he liked boys, but he couldn’t find the courage. He could almost hear Tsukki’s voice yelling at him. 

He felt Kenma’s gaze in him. Unfortunately, Kuroo was an open book to Kenma. Kuroo knew that Kenma was trying to decipher what Kuroo wanted to ask. Still, he was really sure that Kenma didn’t suspected that he liked him. If there was one thing that Kenma wasn’t good at analyzing, it was romance. 

Kenma looked away, finally giving up, and Kuroo sighed with relief in his head. “So, now that you FINALLY told me, do you have a secret partner?” 

Kuroo chocked with his own saliva and started coughing. 

“Shut up or you’ll wake up my mom!” Even though Kenma rolled his eyes annoyed, Kuroo felt his heart warm up, since Kenma still helped him, patting his back. 

Around a minute later, Kuroo managed to calm down. “No, I don’t.” He said, looking intensely to Kenma. Even though he didn’t want Kenma to know, he couldn’t help but give all this signs. He couldn’t control it, and honestly, he was to curious to see Kenma´s reaction, to really try to control himself. 

“So, going back to the topic. I’m pretty sure Akaashi likes Bokuto.” Kenma said, without looking to Kuroo. 

“Why?” Even though Kuroo thought the same, he was curious to know what was Kenma’s reason. Besides, hearing Kenma talk about love was gonna be pretty interesting. 

Kenma turned to look at the ceiling. “Akaashi said he feels weird when he’s not with him. Like something’s missing. So, I couldn’t help but feel id-“ Kenma opened his eyes with shook. Probably he said more that he wanted, Kuroo thought. He wasn’t sure what Kenma was about to say, but he couldn’t help but feel curious. 

“I think the same.” Kuroo decided to talk, to make Kenma feel better. “Bokuto constantly praises Akaashi and says that he brings the best in him.”

“Yeah, Akaashi told me that two.” 

“He also said that it just felt right being with him. That it felt like everything was fine and calmed.”

“That the only important thing was that they were together.” Kenma finished his phrase. 

Kuroo suddenly remembered how close they were, and felt his face heat up. Kenma was still not looking at him, but Kuroo couldn’t help but admire Kenma’s beauty. The way his hair framed his face, his delicate features, how adorable he looked in such a big hoodie. Kuroo couldn’t keep his mind from thinking how would Kenma look in one of his hoodies, with his hair tied up, waiting for him to lie down next to him, in a bed they would share. Couldn’t help but wonder how it would be kissing Kenma, going on dates with him, hugging him. Saying he was his boyfriend. The only thing Kuroo wanted in that moment was for all of that to be real. 

“I feel that they are the perfect example of what soulmates are.” Kuroo said. 

Kenma looked at him, analyzing his face. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Kuroo thought about how he felt being with Kenma. “Yeah.” 

Kenma turned to look at the ceiling again. “What is a soulmate to you? I don’t think I ever thought about it.” 

Kuroo’s gaze immediately, even subconsciously, searched for Kenma. “It’s the person that understands you completely, even when you don’t understand yourself.” It’s you. “The person that trusts you more than anyone. More than yourself.” You. “It’s a person that makes you feel that everything will be alright.” It’s you. “That knows how to cheer you up.” You. “That knows exactly how you’re feeling, and how to make every single problem that you have, fade away.” You. “It’s someone that makes you want to be a better person.” It’s you. “That makes you feel loved, safe, important.” You. “A soulmate is a person who will always be there for you, and that you’ll always want by your side.” It has always been you. 

Kenma didn’t move. He was probably falling asleep, Kuroo thought. “I think I get it now.” 

‘Does that mean that he likes someone’, Kuroo thought. He felt his heart shatter thinking of seeing Kenma with another person. Couldn’t bear the image of Kenma kissing someone that wasn’t him. He felt physical pain, and couldn’t stop his curiosity of asking. 

“With the new first years and all, do you like someone?” Kuroo asked, also changing his position to look to the ceiling. 

“How could I? when I know who my soulmate is.” Kenma said half-asleep.

Kuroo opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kenma. The setter was with his eyes closed, until realization kicked him. He suddenly opened his eyes, and grabbed the bedspread to cover himself. 

Kuroo’s heart began pounding in his chest, not sure what to think. Kenma liked someone. It wasn’t a first year. He fit that description, Kuroo thought. But so did most people in the world. Kuroo needed to know. Had the need to be sure if his best friend could like him back. “Who is it?” He said whispering, almost too low for Kenma to listen. 

All Kuroo could listen was silence for seconds that felt like eternity. Abruptly, he heard Kenma making weird noises against the bedspread. “You.” Kenma mumbled. Kuroo could barely hear it, and couldn’t believe it. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo said softly. He started uncovering Kenma, but the setter wouldn’t let him and hid even further into the bedspread. “Hey, say it again.” 

“Nope.” Kenma said softly. 

“Kenma…” 

Kuroo started hearing sobs, and quickly uncovered Kenma. Kenma’s eyes were red from crying, his hair was messy, and Kuroo could help but think that he looked beautiful. He didn’t hesitate to hug the setter tightly, Kenma gasping in respond.

“I love you.” Kuroo whisper in Kenma’s ear. He could feel Kenma shudder in his arms, and felt butterflies in his stomach. He pushed away a little from the hug, so he could wipe Kenma’s tears. Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off from Kenma, and the setter looked to Kuroo intensely.

“I love you too.” Kenma said, a wide smile growing in his soft, beautiful lips. Kuroo couldn’t resist anymore, and kissed the setter.

The moment their lips touched, Kuroo felt as if he could explode. Feeling Kenma’s soft lips against his own felt right. It was as if all his purpose in life was being close to Kenma. He felt safe and loved. Didn’t think of any of his problems. It was just Kenma and him. 

The moment they slowly moved away, Kuroo still could feel as if he was in heaven. He opened his eyes, and looked directly into Kenma’s hazel eyes. Kuroo couldn’t hold his chuckle, and Kenma laughed with him. He was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, so he began feeling awkward, and hid his face next to Kenma’s head. 

Kenma, hesitantly, started running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, and the middle blocker thought he was gonna die. He hugged Kenma tighter, and the setter hummed happily. 

They stayed in that position for a couple minutes, or hours; they didn’t really care. Kuroo was just too happy to move even an inch, but his damn curiosity couldn’t leave his mind without asking Kenma something first. 

“Hey.” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear. 

“Hm?” 

“Do you think we’re soulmates?” Kuroo asked softly. 

Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s face, and adjust it until they were looking directly at each other. “I know it.” Kenma answered confidently. 

“Yeah, me too.” Kuroo smiled to Kenma. He still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, yet all his urges kept coming to his mind. All the things he had wanted to do with Kenma. “Hey, now it’s my turn to pet you. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”  
Kenma chuckled, and the both of them moved. Kenma ended resting his head above Kuroo’s chest, while the middle blocker ran his hands through Kenma’s long hair. 

“I love you, goodnight.” Kuroo whispered to Kenma. 

“Goodnight, love you too.” Kenma hugged him tighter, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Kuroo stayed awake for a little longer, admiring Kenma. Watching Kenma be so relaxed, holding him, made him feel butterflies. Everything was alright, now that the both of them had confessed. Even though he was in college, and Kenma in high school, Kuroo knew they could make it work. Cause they loved each other. Cause they cared about each other. Cause they’ll always be there for the other. 

His dream had come true. Kenma loved him back. They were finally together. And nothing would change that, because they were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
